3 KNIGHTS AND A PRINCESS
by DamselOfWords
Summary: Mikan is the prettiest girl in school and Natsume is hottest boy at school. As the class president Mikan can't accept the arrogant boy's attitude.So everyday is a struggle.Until one day a kiss changes everything.Mikan's life turns upside down.R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTER INTROUDUCTION AND SETTING

The uniforms are Gakuen Alice middle school uniforms. The school is normal and is called 'Alice Academy'.

Natsume Hyuuga: Hottest guy in school, arrogant, doesn't pay attention to all the fuss about him, only girl he talks to is Mikan,he is about5'6 n height.

Mikan Sakura: prettiest girl in school; long auburn hair below her waist-usually down, chocolate brown eyes,5'3 in height. She is also the class president. Unlike others doesn't like Natsume.

Ruka Nogi: Also popular more in a cute ,pretty way but second to Natsume,also his best friend.

Andou Tsubasa: Cool, playboy, in a band and plays the drum. Fairly popular and Mikan's senpai .Talks to Natsume and Mikan.


	2. Chapter 2

A FORBIDDEN KISS 

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the pink petals dancing in the air to the tune of the wind. The birds chirped and the crickets croaked as the sun disappeared in the orange sky. A cool breeze was blowing. Among all this, in the tunnel of the cherry blossoms stood a little girl of about eight years old. Her auburn hair reached slightly below her waist, her skin white as snow and flawless ,and she had beautiful, thickly lashed, chocolate brown eyes that were filled with tears .With her bangs covering her eyes and head bowed down she held her father's hands tightly.

'Please don't go, papa'

'Mikan, don't cry, I will definitely comeback, so take care of your mother until then'

'but…..'

'And no matter what never remove that pendant around your neck or you'll regret it'

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing, sitting on her bed with sleep filled eyes she regretted staying up late to watch 'Twilight'. She was in deep thought when suddenly her cheeks developed two pink circles on each side as she said to herself 'Edward's so hot, there's no way I could go to sleep without watching that movie at least once a day'. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of Bella .She was probably the only fan of Twilight who didn't want Edward and Bella to end up together. A girl sure gets jealous in love she thought. Casting her sheets aside she caught sight of the time and ran towards the bathroom slipping twice on the way. As the class president she couldn't be late again. She had to set an example to the other students.

He lay on the roof of the Alice academy. The bright sun hitting his face, He put his palm in front of his face to shield his eyes then moved them again, he did this a few times. He tried hard to ignore the surrounding noise that he had gotten used to most of his life. Being hot was hard. Being the hottest in the school was harder. But this didn't change no matter what school he went to. At the entrance of the roof at the door stood Koko and Mochi (image of them with swords in their hands).They tried hard to keep the desperate girls at bay but one sure was annoying. It was Shouda Sumire who stood in front of all the girls with an angry expression on her face as she spoke

'You two don't be so mean ok. Natsume –Sama's beauty should be shared with every one'.

'Can't do anything if he doesn't want to' said koko.

Suddenly Sumire went into chibi mode and with sparkling emerald eyes and a blush on her face said 'could he be SHY'

'Yeah right' said Mochi.

As they were arguing, they heard footsteps and all the girls screamed and one pink hair girl fainted and rolled down the stairs. The crowd was huge compared to the space just outside the door to the roof so some girls were standing on the stairs. Mochi and Koko moved aside and so did all the girls as he walked by.

'Nnnnaatsume-sama, you look gorgeous as usual' stuttered an awed Sumire.

'And you look ugly as ususal'said an annoyed Natsume.

'Yaaaah,that means you noticed me, I'm soooo proud'

'It's hard not to after I found you in…' and he stopped

FLASHBACK: TWO DAYS AGO

Natsume slept soundly after a tired day of basketball practice. He shifted in his bed trying to sleep. He opened his eyes a little and a mortified expression crossed his face when a set of white teeth glinting in the dark caught his eye. His hands turned into fists and his eyes narrowed when suddenly he heard 'kyaaaah, Natsume-sama don't hurt me'. His face turned white (anime image of him turning to stone) when he noticed the green eyed monster Sumire on the floor. That was when he was aware he had such a fan girl.

END OF FLASHBACK

He continued his way down the stairs ignoring the noise as people made way for him when someone bumped into him. He looked down and saw the only very thing that interested him, Sakura Mikan.

'Yo, crappy president' he greeted her.

Angry orbs glared back at him as she shouted

'Stupid Natsume, how many times have I told you not to skive?'

'I dunno'came a casual answer.

'At least a hundred'

'oh'

'Because of you the class is empty of girls; they follow you everywhere, so you can't take the liberty of cutting classes'

'And because of you the class is going to be empty of guys if you follow me every time I skive, Idiot'he replied

She turned to see the other half of the stairs covered with boys and at this a light bulb appeared on her head as she settled into thought. He sighed, and pulled her by her hand as he said 'lets go polka, at this rate the class is gonna be empty'.

Mikan looked out of the window, her hands playing with her pendant. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain and the pendant was a circle with a baby pink stone in the centre adorned with white stones around it .She had been tempted to take it off out of curiosity but her dad's words played in her mind and kept her from doing so. She sighed when she felt an elbow nudge her and a chalk piece hit her on the head.

'Miss Sakura, do you find my class boring' said a croaky voiced teacher.

'Jinno-sensei, gomen (sorry)'

'Please wait back after class'

After the bell, Mikan walked out five minutes later with two punishment excercises and her head drooping when she caught sight of a blonde haired guy who in turn smiled at her. She walked towards him, blushed a little as she looked into his starry blue eyes. He smiled at her and she felt she could melt. 'Ruka-pyon, you were waiting for me?'

'ah,lets go home together ,we don't live that far away, right'

'She blushed a little and agreed. 'Yeah, I don't have cheer leading practise today so it's ok'

They were walking back along a cobbled pathway when Mikan felt a hand on her head. She turned to see the famous drummist of their school.

'Yo, mikan'

'Tsubasa senpai, what are you doing here?'

'I came to get my best friend Ruka'he said

'What do you want' said a suspicious sounding Ruka.

'Hey,what's with the tone'

'When I become your best friend it means you want something, right'

'Bulls-eye, lets go'

'Wait' said Ruka as he was pulled away by Tsubasa.

Mikan smiled a little as she heard a girlish voice shout 'Gomen, Sakura Chan'. So she had to walk home alone now. She walked back playing with her school bag and kicking stones along the way. At one point she found a big one and decided to give it her all. She moved back a few feet away from the stone and ran towards it with full force and kicked it. It flew quite far and she was impressed with herself for a second before she saw a familiar looking figure rubbing his head wondering where the stone came from. She ran towards the boy's direction filled with worry when he turned and looked at her with a death glare. She looked at him and got lost in the moment for a second. He wore a white shirt with three buttons undone, and the tie loose around the collar –untied, and his blue-black checked trousers looked a little dirty at the knees, maybe he was in a fight she wondered. 'He looks kinda cool, wait, wait, what am I thinking. Being the class president, I should ask him to dress properly.' thought Mikan.

'Oi polka, what the hell were you trying to do'

'It's not my fault, you were in the way, and anyway I need to go home now, Bye'

'Wait a second here;'he said pulling the half running girl by her arm.

'What'

'You hurt me; not gonna let you off that easily'

'Huh, what do you want? I'm not going to be your slave like last time. Maybe an apology would do.' said a hopeful Mikan.

He chuckled a little, and then looked at her. She tried to pull her arm away but he didn't let go. She couldn't help but admire those scary yet mesmerizing red eyes. They were thickly lashed with orbs crimson red and a slash of wine red through them. She was about to speak when she felt her body being pulled forward and her lips met with his. Her eyes widened and his were closed. She felt the cool breeze and saw the sakura petals float around. Time froze. She felt shock-waves flow through every part of her body. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity but when their lips parted she felt like it was just a second. She was lost for words and in nervousness held her necklace, he smirked and her grip around it tightened and before she realized it she pulled it hard and it was off her neck. At this her eyes widened again and as she looked at the broken necklace , she felt everything close in on her and it was all dark. She looked around in confusion when she heard someone laughing

'Who's there' she asked.

'I've been waiting for a long time' said the voice.

She searched around when an image of a masked man appeared in front of her. He was dressed in black with a 7 inch heel black shoes. She was totally confused when the man spoke.

'Nice to meet you, princess Sakura.I'm Persona'

'I'm sorry, what' said Mikan wondering if she was going insane.

'You'll be working for me from now on'

'What are you talking about?'

She slapped herself a few times wondering if this was just a dream, when she heard terrifying, painful screams. She covered her ears with her hands and knelt down. 'STOP IT' she pleaded. The noises stopped and when she looked up, it took for her a few minutes to fathom what was in front of her. Her face contorted in horror as she saw her father tied up to a chair, his body wounded, eyes closed, and whimpers escaping his mouth. She ran forward, towards him but the image shattered. She searched frantically shouting; 'OTOU-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU?'

'In hell' said Persona.

'You, What did you do to him?' she asked her voice shaking with anger.

'Be more worried about what I am going to do to him if you don't listen to me'

'What do you want? Who are you?'

'Since you don't know anything about yourself I'll explain it to you'

'Your family is cursed. Every generation if they are a girl, when they turn fifteen work for us for a year. Their job is to collect souls for us. You have appeared after a long time. The past ten generations have all been boys. You are seventeen now but the reason we couldn't reach you was because of that stupid pendant, which is gone now. It couldn't have protected you for long anyway.'

'What the hell, I mean are you crazy'

'I'm not done talking'

'Well, I'm done liste..'

'You don't care what happens to your dad, your friends, your mother' he cut in.

She glared at him as he continued;

'Your job is to help the foolish humans to get revenge. You'll find plenty people who are just waiting for you. And once you help them their soul belongs to hell whenever they die. Of course you won't be working alone; you have three knights to help you. They have different powers to help you win. Oh and you're not the only one in this job. You have an opponent and if she collects more souls than you your dad dies and your life's screwed. You guys are allowed to fight and hurt each other. So do your best.'

Mikan, by now was too sure that this was all a dream .She just stood there dazed when three roses appeared in front of her. She took all three of them when a strong tornado formed around her and red rose petals were everywhere and in front of her appeared a blonde haired boy kneeling down, head bowed down and said 'The red knight is at your service ,Princess'. She just blinked when the place illuminated with a blue light , blue rose petals floated everywhere and a blue haired guy took her hand and kissed it 'Pleasure to work for you, Princess' and last but not the least came a presence stronger than any before, they were surrounded by fire and beyond the flames she saw him, those red orbs glistened in the light of the fire. He held a black rose but soon the flame he produced from his hand burnt it. 'Yo, polka'he said his voice filled with a little amusement at her shocked expression. This was too much for her. She wanted this nightmare too end. She swayed a little and the last thing she saw were the three knights with the boy who kissed her in the centre.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ya .This the second chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review it after you read it. I really need to know what you think of it. Also one thing you need to know:

Narumi, is the young one (when he was still in high school, so he's only seventeen)

Hotaru is 15. Yoichi is 14. Ok now go ahead and enjoy it.

THE COMPETITION BEGINS

'It's hot, so hot' she mumbled in her sleep. She felt something cold and soft on her forehead and opened her eyes to see the blurry image of her mother. She stared at her for a while, then her eyes widened and she shot up. 'Mikan - chan, you still need to rest' said the worried Yuka. Mikan looked at the wet towel that had fallen on her lap, took it in her hand and squeezed it. She looked at her mother again for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. She fell of her bed on to the carpet, but continued laughing as she rolled on the ground. 'Mikan-chan, get it together' said her mother terrified that her daughter had gone insane. 'Sor..sorry, I just had the weirdest dream ever' ,she managed to say through her laughter. She stopped when she saw the traumatized look on her mother's face. 'Anyway, it's good that that boy brought you home. You really had me worried'. 'Huh, which boy' she asked.

'He was kinda cool, you play your cards right and he's yours' said her mother as she winked. 'Mom, did he have dark hair' she asked nervousness filling every part of her body. 'Yeah' said her mom. 'NATSUME' she said aloud, a blush forming on her cheek. 'oh, isn't he supposedly your enemy' asked her mother.' 'Yeah, I mean no' she stuttered. 'Anyway, you should get some rest, goodnight'said her mother as she kissed her on her forehead.' 'Yeah, night-night'.

Mikan lay on her bed but she couldn't sleep. Looking at the broken pendant on her bedside table, the events of the day replayed in her head. She covered her face with her sheets at the thought of the kiss. 'Could she have been so shocked by the kiss and the breaking of the pendant that it led her to have such a nightmare? But that didn't really make sense.' She traced the outline of her lips with her index finger. Her heart was racing so fast and all she could remember was the kiss. She kept shifting in her bed as she found it hard to stay in one position for a long a time. She tried watching Twilight and nearly fainted with shock when she realized that Edward had lost all his charm to her. Finally, listening to some Leona Lewis songs helped her sleep.

Two days later

Walking through the tunnel of the sakura trees she couldn't help blushing. She was standing right at the spot where Natsume had kissed her. Suddenly the place had a new meaning to her, like it was almost sacred. She also felt that the day and date she had had her first kiss needed to be remembered-an important date in the history of her life. She was in her own little world when the ground beneath her started to shake. The shaking became more violent by the second. Suddenly darkness engulfed her and she saw white things floating everywhere. 'Another nightmare' she thought, her head filled with confusion. The white things floating around were laughing loudly and a few came towards her as she backed away, clutching her bag tighter. 'Can't be spirits right' she thought. They caught up with her and some started tickling her. She burst out laughing but her horrified eyes showed her anxiety. A few feet away stood a pretty boy with blondy, silvery hair and steel gray eyes. He had a bored expression on his face and with both the palm of his hands behind his head, leaning against a sakura tree he said to himself 'heh , so this idiot is the competition' . 'I feel a little offended to call her my competition' said a raven hair girl as her amethyst eyes narrowed in anger. 'I think she's kinda cute' said a blonde haired guy with aquamarine eyes. He had suddenly appeared next to Yoichi and had freaked the hell out of him. He had one of his hands in his pocket as he walked towards the laughing girl.

By now Mikan was on the ground crying more than laughing when someone lifted her chin up. In an instant the atmosphere changed. It was all a pink environment and she suddenly felt weird-more like attracted to the boy on one knee before her. 'Strange, I thought I liked Natsume this morning' she thought. By every second her love for the beautiful boy in front of her grew until she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward and laid her head on his chest. He smirked and put his hand on her head as he said 'nice to meet you, Miss sakura. I'm Narumi, Naru for short.' 'Oh please, call me Mikan, Miki for short' she said as she giggled a little. The spirits had stopped their naughty tricks by now. Away from the lovey-dovey couple stood an amused looking Yoichi with an annoyed girl near him. 'Say Hotaru, do we have to use the space-ship to travel every where. I mean we aren't aliens' he said looking at the giant structure behind them. 'Yes we need to use it. It's my latest invention and it's an efficient machine. It's invisible to humans, though that feature excludes people like us with powers' the girl replied her annoyance substituted with something like pride. 'Whatever, but I'm bored .When are those 3 idiots getting here?' 'No idea but it would be trouble if they got here before we found out her powers. That Naru seems to have forgotten his mission; no way is he going to make her use her power like that.'

Meanwhile In Class

Jinno sensei was in full swing teaching a maths problem that no other maths teacher's at school had been able to solve. His eyes sparkled as every word escaped his mouth, like he was proud of how smart he was. Natsume ran his fingers through his hair feeling a little frustrated as to why the stupid class president wasn't there. It wasn't like her to be this late and he knew for a fact that she was coming to school that day. He closed his manga he was reading and his eyes narrowed. 'Natsume, what's wrong?' asked Ruka. As an answer Natsume just got up and left the classroom.

Mikan by now was reciting her whole life story to Narumi who seemed to be listening to it with interest. Hotaru and Yoichi were having tea in a specialised kitchen unit in the spaceship watching Narumi and Mikan through a specialised computer. The wind was blowing and the birds chirped as the romantic couple continued their talk in the middle of the pathway. Suddenly the atmosphere lost all its charm as hungry flames surrounded Narumi and a terrifying scream heard from Mikan. Narumi turned to see an angry looking Natsume with a ball of flames in his hand. 'Get the hell away from her you bastard.' 'Ah Natsume kun, long time no see.' 'This might be the last time you see anything'. 'Oh, how rude. This is no way to talk after seeing your loving friend after ten years. Is it?' said Narumi as he ran towards Natsume and circled him twice. The minute he stopped he felt someone kick him on his backside and he flew a few feet away. 'We're enemies, you idiot' said Tsubasa as he jumped down from a tree. As Narumi tried to get up he felt himself being pulled back down by a sobbing girl who through her crying said 'Narumi - san you meanie. You left me alone for soooo long. My heart ached in pain when I couldn't hug you like this.' 'Ah, Mikan chan, not now. There are other people around.'

Tsubasa looked surprised at Mikan's behaviour and Natsume set Narumi's hair on fire when suddenly Hotaru and Yoichi appeared in front of them. 'The pheromones seem to be working perfectly on her' Said Hotaru with an evil smile. 'Shut up' said Natsume as he walked over to Mikan. Hotaru followed him saying 'You were pretty careless with her. I could have killed her.' 'But you didn't. If you would have I would have roasted you alive.' 'For you info the game ends if one of us dies so no point in killing me. I would have won.' 'Not until you collect at least ten souls- it's the qualifying mark. If I killed you before you did that, no one wins.' Hotaru's eyes narrowed as she said 'There may a difference of power between us but that doesn't mean you can get rid of me that easily.' 'Hey, where's your third knight?' asked Tsubasa catching up with them. Hotaru ignored him and looked hard at Natsume as she said 'You just watch I'll definitely win this game.' 'We'll see' was his casual reply.'

Natsume was annoyed at everything that had happened or more like he had let it happen but what annoyed him more was the idiot polka's screams and cries of 'Narumi, no, please don't go. I can't live without you.' Narumi had just wiped an imaginary tear and blew a kiss as the space ship took off. It was a dramatic scene. Natsume walked over to the broken hearted girl and bunked her on the head and that was all it took for her to snap out of it. As they walked back to school she for some reason had forgotten everything and hid behind Tsubasa all along the way blushing every time she caught a glimpse of Natsume accidentally. This went on for a while until they caught Ruka looking like he was in pure ecstasy in the company of seagulls. 'I guess that was his power's bad side. Even though he controlled animals he could also easily be distracted by them' thought Tsubasa. Mikan for some reason looked paranoid looking at Ruka since it was her first time seeing him like that. Natsume sighed as he looked at the idiot princess; all the explaining had to be done again . The competition had begun and they had to get to work. This was where the fun began.


	4. Chapter 4

A NEW DISCOVERY

Mikan sat rigidly on a chair stuffing a baguette into her mouth as Natsume sat in front of her and spoke of things she had heard before in a so called dream. 'Oi polka, you listening' he asked angrily. She just nodded since her mouth was filled with food and she couldn't speak. Once again all the crazy events she had concluded as a dream played back in her head. She was sitting in Tsubasa's house with Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa sitting opposite her and taking turns do to do serious explanations of a war that was declared that morning by someone called Hotaru. She didn't really remember much but she didn't want to either. She swallowed her baguette, got up and settled her skirt. Before collecting her bag she gave one of her charming smiles to Natsume and said 'um, yeah that was a good story but I kinda have to go now so byeee.' She was about leave when someone yanked her back to her seat. She fell back down on her chair feeling a lot warmer than before. She noticed the end of her hair was on fire when Natsume's raging voice said 'so you still think this is a story or maybe a dream. Look it's your dad's and your life that's on stake, not mine. So you better get serious.'

Mikan looked at him for a few seconds before her shoulders started shaking and tears flowed from her eyes. Natsume looked a little surprised then pulled her by her hand off the chair and wrapped his arms around her. 'It's ok, you aren't alone.' She hugged him tighter and cried a little more. Tsubasa and Ruka felt bad for Mikan but they knew all they could do was support her. After nearly ten minutes the impatient Natsume said 'yeah ok, are you done. My shirt's all wet.' She apologised and moved away. Wiping her eyes she hesitated before she said 'so can you repeat everything you said. I wasn't really paying attention.' Natsume gave her one of his death glares when Ruka came forward to lighten up the atmosphere and offered to do all the explaining.

Natsume sat on the roof of his house looking at the moon. It was the only thing that hadn't changed throughout the centuries he had lived. But he hadn't been conscious throughout the years. His life span lasted only as long as the princess's work lasted. Then even he didn't know what happened to him. He remembered the last time he was awake, nearly a hundred years ago helping another girl in the Sakura family to defeat Hotaru who'd lost in the game. He thought of the raven haired girl, it must have been hard for her waiting for ten generations in the same form for the next girl in Sakura family to appear. But that was none of his concern; he would just do his job and keep his rule of not getting emotionally involved like last time. He had screwed things up that time but he wouldn't do it again. But somehow this girl Mikan made things hard for him. He just needed to be careful.

Mikan looked outside the class window. Surprisingly what Natsume said had calmed her down. She wasn't nervous or scared, only determined to get her father back. She sighed a little when her attention snapped back to class at the sound of a familiar voice. She turned to see the blonde guy she had fallen in love with for an hour. He introduced himself saying 'hello minna san. I'm Anjou Narumi, lets all be good friends.' All the girls seemed to go crazy without him using his power but Mikan's eyes narrowed in anger and disgust. She walked up to the boy and slapped him hard across his face. All the noise died down and everyone just stared at Mikan as she shouted 'you stupid pervert'. She only realized what she'd done when she heard Jinno sensei clear his throat as he barked ' SAKURA MIKAN' then his voice became very soft as he elegantly said 'being the class president your behaviour just now towards the new student was PREPOSTEROUS.' She didn't know what to say. Her hand was still on Narumi's cheek; she laughed a little shakily and said 'your cheeks are so soft.' Her anger rose up again when he smiled and thanked her. At that moment a calm, composed but a scary looking girl walked in. Her introduction was curt as she said 'hello, I'm Imai Hotaru.' After the short introduction she just looked at the teacher to indicate directions to her seat.

The commotion during lunch around the table at the corner was too much for Mikan to tolerate. In the corner sat three people who were her enemies. Hotaru, the pervert- Mikan decided to call Narumi that and another guy called Yoichi who despite herself she thought looked cool. That guy was a grade below her and somehow Mikan felt a little annoyed at that. But what insulted her a little was that some of her fan boys had gone over to Hotaru's side. She decided to ignore it all and continue her lunch. Natsume sat on the roof with Ruka next to him. 'Natsume so it has started hasn't it. We need make sure Sakura wins or else….' Said a worried Ruka. Natsume closed his manga and before jumping down from the water tank on the roof he was sitting on he said 'Yeah, I know.'

Mikan tightened her shoe laces and readied herself. Somehow it had ended up this way- Mikan and Hotaru competing against each other in a hundred metre dash. It was probably all the fan boys fault who were debating whether Mikan or Hotaru were better. Mikan was more than determined to win. Her eyes narrowed a little as the whistle blew and she took off. She didn't look right or left just kept running. For some reason it felt good, her body cutting through the strong wind. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain across her back. The pain kept increasing every second. It hurt like hell, she wanted to stop but she couldn't.

Natsume leaned against the wall wondering what the idiot polka was doing. She had run like crazy but hadn't stopped at the finishing point instead continued to run through the thick mist of trees that was a few feet away from the boundaries to the ground allocated for P.E. The trees led to the west wing of the school. Everybody looked confused as to why she had just disappeared like that and her fan boys looked disappointed but one of them stood up for her and said 'Mikan sama is just trying show her skills to us. That's right; she can't only run 100 METRES BUT CAN RUN 2OO. HEP HEP HURRAY TO MIKAN SAMA.' The fan boys cheered up but Ruka looked at Natsume with a worried expression and both of them left.

Mikan didn't know what she was doing but the wind became stronger around her. Every step she took as she ran she felt herself being lifted up in to the air. She shut her eyes tight as pain gripped her back. She grit her teeth as the pain became sharper by every second when she felt something protrude from her back. She opened her eyes and in the far distance saw surprised faces of Natsume and Ruka and she thought she saw someone behind them but the image soon disappeared.

Natsume looked at the girl as her luscious auburn hair freed itself from the bobble she had tied it up in. She was up in the air looking confused as her pearl white wings had come out from her back. There were small tornadoes around her. 'This is her power, wind control' said Natsume. 'That…. that's amazing' said an awed Ruka. Half an hour later Mikan sat in the medical room listening to Ruka and Tsubasa discuss how great her newly found power was .She was pretty spooked out herself. She smiled a little as Natsume walked in but the smile soon faded away when he said 'You need to learn how to control your power. You're crap at that.' She puffed out her cheeks and said 'Can't you be nice to me once in a while.' To this he didn't reply and just turned to walk away when he tripped over her school bag. He turned to glare at the people who had dared to laugh and they all quietened down. Mikan looked at Natsume her cheeks were red as if she was holding something in and he knew what that was cause he had barely left the room when he heard her burst into laughter.

I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A LOVE CONFESSION

Mikan was about to enter the school grounds when she heard a velvety voice say 'hey. So you finally found your power.' Mikan's eyes widened in surprise to hear her secret exposed and that it was spoken of so casually at school. She turned to see her one and only enemy 'Imai Hotaru'. 'How do you know?' she shouted ready for a war if the girl used any tricks on her. Hotaru allowed a smirk on her face before saying 'you really don't know what you're in for kid.' 'Who… who do you think you're calling a kid. I may not look like it but I'm a warrior on the inside.' Hotaru chuckled a little hearing this and resumed her journey towards her class. Mikan somehow felt inferior even if she was only walking towards her class behind her enemy. She started walking faster and caught up with her. Hotaru stole a glance and quickened her pace. Yoichi had just entered the school with a big yawn and closed his mouth abruptly when he caught sight of the two idol girls of the school giving it their all towards walking as fast as they could to the high school department. Mikan's expression looked like she was constipated as she took big steps towards the building. Suddenly for some reason she started to run. Seeing this, her opponent did the same. Though as Yoichi expected Mikan tripped at the stairs and Hotaru claimed victory reaching the classroom first.

Natsume looked at the sulking Mikan walking in front of him. She had been like that the whole day. 'Oi, Its no big deal, your loss was to be expected anyway.' She slumped against a tree as she heard the words that completely lowered her morale. 'Don't over- react' he said looking at her grief filled face. 'Natsume you have already lost all hope in me' she said on the verge of tears. 'I never placed any hope in you to begin with. I would be doomed if I made such a mistake. You still need practise only then will you be worth competing' he said walking past her. She grabbed his arms and said 'I'll practise till I die. So get me a teacher.'

TWO HOURS LATER;

'What's wrong? You sure don't look dead to me' said Natsume sounding bored. Mikan stood in the centre of a big football stadium sweating badly after managing to produce what Natsume had called a small breeze. She knew she at least needed to be able to produce baby tornadoes for starters. But she hadn't even been practising that long and was already out of energy and starving. She looked at Natsume with puppy dog eyes for the longest time before realizing that it wouldn't work. 'That's it. I'm hungry.' She shouted. He glared at her and said 'I'm kinda bored myself but next time I won't let you off this easily.' She smiled happily as she followed after him and said 'next time for sure I'll practise till I die.' 'Don't exaggerate. Besides if you don't improve you'll be killed anyway by that freaky inventor.' 'You mean Hotaru'she said. When he didn't reply she just followed in silence.

NATSUME'S POV

'Why is she such an idiot? Such a spoiled kid, and above all why the hell am I so worried over it. I have nothing to loose. Her power capacity is so low and she speaks nonsense about trying hard and then gives up for stupid reasons. Even if she looses it doesn't change anything about me or Tsubasa or Ruka. I'm tired of this job anyway, but for some reason seeing her loose I know would annoy me. She realizes the burden she carries yet is always so carefree. She didn't manage any improvements on her powers today but still she has time to be fighting with a cat for her tayaki. She looks like just like a kid. What would she do if we weren't there to help her? Probably begging Persona for mercy and if that didn't work trying to threaten him. She sure had some nerve talking like that to him on that day but again that was because she didn't know what her fate was, like the other Sakura princesses had known. No matter what I will make her win.

END OF POV

Natsume looked at Mikan as she said sweetly 'let go little kitty.' When the cat didn't follow what she said her tone became somewhat violent as she shouted 'I SAID LET GO STUPID CAT.' The cat freaked out and ran away. After just a bite of tayaki she threw it in to the bin saying she didn't like it. She looked at Natsume and smiled. The next thing he knew he was being pulled away by her in to some place called 'Oakwood Paradise Park'. Before he realised what was going on he found her looking for his wallet. 'What the hell are you doing and why are we here?' 'What do you mean? I asked you so many times if we could go to this theme park since we are near by and you didn't answer so I took it as a yes' she said busy looking for his wallet. He was so lost in thought that this idiot had managed to get her own way. 'Don't assume things. I don't want to be here. I'm leaving.' 'Oh come on Natsume. Are you going to leave me here alone? I could get attacked you know.' She said with a voice that could nearly evoked sympathy. He seemed to be thinking for a while then walked towards the ticket counter. Twenty minutes later Mikan found herself on a ride next to Natsume. People were still getting on the ride when Natsume warned her saying 'oi this ride is not for you. Aren't you usually scared of rides?' She looked surprised and asked 'How do you know?' In reply he reminded her of their last school trip where she had screamed and bawled on a Ferris wheel. Mikan was flushed with embarrassment but said 'I have to be stronger right. I mean I have powers and all so I won't be scared besides there are kids younger than me here so I will be fine.' 'Suit yourself' he said as the ride started moving slowly. It moved slowly and then came to a halt nearly 200 feet above ground when Mikan not realising that said 'I can take this ride. It's not fast at all besides the view from here is KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP' she screamed as ride fell with full speed blow and then went back up in a loop.

Mikan sat on a bench trying to consume the fruit juice without shaking too much. Natsume stood in front of her looking at the picture from the ride. Mikan looked like a witch with her long hair covering her face as tears streamed down her widened, horrified eyes. 'I forgot to tell you that the ride we were on was one of the world's fastest rides.' 'Don't forget such important things and then mention them casually.' she said a little shakily. 'Let's get going if you are done' he said walking ahead. As she followed him she noticed that most people around them were couples. Most of them held hands, some of them kissed and one pair had even taken the liberty of making out passionately on a nearby bench. And then there was Natsume and her walking with a distance of a metre between them. She wanted to hold his hand too. She caught up with him as they made their way out. Walking back home she remembered the first time she had met him. She had been twelve years old playing in the woods. She was trying to be Tarzan and had wanted to cross the small gap of about 6 metres with a long, strong stem that fell from a big banyan tree. No matter how many times she had tried she stopped in the middle and had swung back to where she had started. There was fast flowing water in the 6 metre gap so she also wanted to be careful not to fall. She had grown tired when she had heard a voice say 'You're pretty crap.' She had looked up to see a boy of about her age standing on a branch of a big tree. He had jumped and landed perfectly from a tree of such height. She had been pretty impressed. The first time she had seen him, those striking features and the air of superiority he had about him had captivated her. He had looked at her and said 'I'll show you how it's done.' He had crossed the gap and landed on the other side in his first try. Instead of being impressed she suddenly felt insulted and since then till now she had always tried to beat him in everything but she always came second to him. It was through all these competitions, fights and adventures she had experienced with him she didn't realise the feelings that had grown for him with time. He stopped in front of her house but Mikan continued walking. She looked like she was in deep thought 'oi where are you going?' When she heard Natsume's voice she snapped back to the present. She walked back towards her house and just looked at him. 'See you tomorrow' he said and began to walk away when he felt someone hold his hand. He turned to see a determined looking Mikan and was definitely surprised when she said 'I really really reaaaaally like you so go out with me.' Her face was the colour of a beetroot. 'You have serious things to worry about right now so don't go joking around.' He said and turned to walk away when she half shouted 'I'm not joking, idiot I'm seriously confessing.' 'You're rejected' he said continuing to walk away. Suddenly he heard a devilish laughter when said 'fine but you're so badly mistaken if you think I'll give up. I'll make you like me back. So be prepared. I'll shower you with my love every day.' 'We'll see' he said and smirked before he walked away. Mikan couldn't believe her first love had rejected her so plainly and despite what she'd said she did feel bad. Suddenly she felt guilty thinking of the guys she had rejected without a second thought. So what I'll not give up that easily she thought planning her first method to show her love- A HANDMADE BENTO. She went to the kitchen and got prepared.


End file.
